


Story 1: Into through the door.

by orphan_account



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy!<br/>I hope it is good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story 1: Into through the door.

Amber walked quietly in the woods. She had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She wore an itchy sweater that her grandmother thinks would be good for her. She sighed Her dog, Uki Tora which in Japanese means 'big tiger', was panting and whining. She frowned at him, "stop whining, Uki Tora!". She loved the out doors, but knew that it was time to go back inside. She looked at the time on her watch, 5:21. She walked up her grandmothers stairs into her own room. She had always been told not to go on the top floor, but her grandma was not home, in fact she was at the market. She deiced to go up stairs. Amber walked up the creaking steps, slowly she got to an old oak door. It was dark brown, but the door handle looked like it had been polished frequently. She knew that if her grandmother checked the door, to see if there were finger prints or not. She knew that she was being over dramatic and she flung open the door. It opened slowly and creaked, causing Amber to jump. In the room was dusty and lit by a large window, that had light yellow curtains. There was a grand door, on the farthest wall from her. It was a rusty red color, and was beautifully sculpted into the wall. She walked up to it, and grasped the handle. A wind blew open the door, almost like it wanted to open. She walked into this strange place. There were tons of woolen, and fur coats, but suddenly small trees started to come up, and snow littered the ground. She looked up, it was cloudy and there was flurries of snow falling on the ground. She smiled and stuck out her tongue trying to get the snow flakes. "I would not do that if I were you." Said a sad voice. Amber looked over to see an odd man. He was half human, but also half goat. He was holding a red umbrella and he had a red scarf. "Well, don't just stand their and stare, dear. Why are you here?" He said rolling his eyes. She was baffled for a few seconds but said, "What are you?" He frowned, "I am a proud sayter, and I would prefer to be called Mr.Tumnus." She smiled "Ok, Mr.Tumnus. Tell me this, Were am I?" "Well, you are in Narnia."


End file.
